Semi Dual
Origin Abdul Omar was a psychologist, telepath, mystic and astrologer (not to mention a prince) who worked as a private investigator. He strongly believed in the "many other esoteric angles of thought and the application of higher laws of force," and that astrology could be used to precisely predict a person's actions. Based on the time of birth, he can accurately predict (with the help of very complicated math--"a blending of Old World superstition and modern mathematical precision") what a person will do and when. His predictions were always accurate. He is a large man, strongly built, full of confidence and extremely competent. He has a hooked nose, gray eyes, and strong, handsome features. The son of a Persian noble and a Russian princess, he customarily dresses in white robes lined with purple. Prince Abdul lived on the 20th floor of the Urania Building, in New York City. The Urania is named after his deceased wife, Urania Marsden. His private residence is in a wonderful penthouse, with a nice marble staircase and a luscious garden. And, of course, the "white cube tower" in which he does his casting, surrounded by all the comforts he could take with him from Persia. His office is on the seventh floor of the Urania Building, in the firm of "Glace and Bryce, Private Investigators." He was devoted to protecting women and their honor. He fell in love with and married Lotis, a former assassin of the Black Brotherhood who was sent to kill him. Supporting Cast Glace: A former newspaper reporter and partner in Glace and Bryce, Private Investigators. He assists Prince Abdul. Bryce: A retired police Inspector and partner in Glace and Bryce, Private Investigators. Henri: Prince Abdul's friend and servant. Enemies Otho Khan: Leader of the Black Brotherhood. Bhutia: A crooked swami. Lt. Jean Marsal: A traitorous French officer at Fort Grampel in Africa. Public Domain Stories The Occult Detector in The Cavalier (Feb 17 1912) The Significance of the High “D” in The Cavalier (Mar 9 1912) The Wistaria Scarf in The Cavalier (Jun 1 1912) The Purple Light in The Cavalier (Oct 5 1912) The Master Mind in The Cavalier (Jan 25 1913) Rubies of Doom in The Cavalier (Jul 5 1913) The House of the Ego in The Cavalier (Sep 20 1913) The Ghost of a Name in The Cavalier (Dec 20 1913) Snared in All-Story Weekly (Dec 18 1915) The Web of Circumstance in All Around Magazine (Nov 1916) The Killer in All-Story Weekly (Apr 7 1917) The Compass in the Sky in People’s Magazine (May 1917) The Unknown Quantity in All-Story Weekly (Aug 25 1917) The Storehouse of Past Events in People’s Favorite Magazine (Feb 10 1918 ) The Stars Were Looking in Top-Notch (Jul 1 1918) The Ivory Pipe in All-Story Weekly (Sep 20 1919) House of the Hundred Lights in All-Story Weekly (May 22 1920) Category:Heroes Category:1912 Debuts Category:Literary Characters Category:Detective Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientist Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Telepathic Characters Category:Clairvoyant Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:J.U. Giesy - Creator Category:J.B. Smith - Creator